


Nothing New

by SSA_meredithgrey



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_meredithgrey/pseuds/SSA_meredithgrey
Summary: In which Meredith finds comfort in Amelia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

Amelia wondered into the living room, finding a very drunk Meredith sitting on the couch, fingers wrapped tightly around a bottle of tequila. Meredith smiled up at Amelia, as she hovered, crossing her arms over her chest, and raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to get drunk, I just.." She trailed off with a sigh, forgetting she had spoken in the first place.

"I get it." Amelia said, plopping down next to the woman. She took the bottle from her hands, replacing the cap, and sitting it on the table. "But," She continued, pushing it further away. "No more for you."

"I'm sorry." Meredith exhaled. She laid her head against Amelia's shoulder, feeling the warmth of her skin against her face. The cool air flowed around them, and grazed their faces like ice. Amelia hesitated. She wondered briefly if she even wanted to know. If she wanted to interrupt the tranquility of the moment. If she wanted to go into the territory she swore she never would.

"For what?" She finally asked. Meredith lifted her head, and looked deeply into vaguely familiar blue eyes. Ones that made her feel loved. Wanted. She ran her thumb over Amelia's cheek, leaning in closer. Their eyes never left each other.

This is all too familiar, she thought to herself.

"Kiss me." Meredith breathed. Amelia didn't panic. She didn't walk away like she should have. She didn't tell her that it wasn't a good idea.

Instead, her eyes scanned over the blonde's features, beginning at her eyes, and ending at her lips. The steady flow of cold air neutralized the heat arising from the two women. Her mouth fell open, then closed, then open again. As if she wanted to protest, but couldn't find the strength to do so. And then their lips met. A shock of electricity. Neurons firing, walls torn down. And god, Meredith's tongue reminded her of being high in all the best ways.

"You're drunk." Amelia whispered against her mouth. She pulled back, as if she suddenly realized the mistake in this equation. It wasn't because she was a woman. God know she's swung both ways in the past. But this. This was the love of Derek's life. "Go get some sleep." She added, effectively removing herself from the situation.

That wasn't the end.

A week later, a restless Meredith rolled over in her bed, to find Amelia standing in the doorway. She sat up, gazing at her, her stare full of curiosity and unsaid words. Amelia made her way to the bed, and sat down next to the woman.

"Amelia-" Meredith began, before being cut off.

"Kiss me." She breathed out into the darkness that consumed the two of them.

"What?" She asked, taken off guard by the bold demand of the you d neurosurgeon.

"Kiss me." She repeated. Their eyes met, and the familiarity came flowing back like a long lost memory.

Lips, teeth, and tongue.

Meredith was hooked, but this was nothing new to Amelia.


End file.
